nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Takeo Masaki
Captain Takeo Masaki (Japanese: 正木 武雄) was a soldier of the Imperial Japanese Army. He has appeared in the Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies maps Shi No Numa, Der Riese; Call of Duty: Black Ops maps Kino der Toten, Ascension, Shangri La; and Call of Duty: Black Ops III maps The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi, and Revelations. Biography "Enter Takeo, for whom life has no meaning if not to perfect your discipline and to reveal true character and honor. Perhaps he ponders this and other philosophical questions as his Katana slices through the flesh and sinew of his enemy. Our hero was born into wealth; his family dynasty dates back several centuries, and throughout that time they have been highly decorated Samurai and Bushido. Well Takeo is no exception to this celebrated bloodline. Even when the family first saw the young, life-filled 5 year old Takeo playing in the street with his Katana and slicing the tails off terrified kittens. It was obvious he was destined to bring honor to the Masaki name. Reserved and reflective, the war is a perfect opportunity for Takeo to explore his blood lust and study the nature of those less honorable than himself, so if you fall victim to his swift action and might know that you have helped a man better than you reach enlightenment" —Takeo's bio added with Map Pack 2 in Call of Duty: World at War It has been revealed through the C.I.A. system in the main menu of Call of Duty Black Ops, that Takeo and Tank Dempsey have had their minds wiped by over-exposure to Element 115 and that Richtofen is observing them. Nikolai's status from the mind wipe is unknown but he appears to be unaffected. Takeo is also impressed by Richtofen's abilities and appears to be loyal to him, but Richtofen's feeling toward him are more neutral. Takeo also hates Nikolai. Quotes 'Kino Der Toten' *''"You kill me? Nooo! I kill you"'' - upon killing a Zombie attacking the player *''"Oooh, no honor for you!"'' - upon killing a Zombie *''"Without ammo, I have no honor"'' - when out of ammo *''"A Picture of the ugly American, Bleugh!" - Looking at Dempsey's Portrait *"He is SO drunk, I can smell his breath through this portrait!" - Looking at Nikolai's Portrait *"Ohhh, A picture of a Great Warrior!" - Looking at His own Portrait *"Honor to the doctor!"'' - Looking at Richtofen's portrait *''"Maybe what was, is no more, But shall be again!" - Looking at the Blank Portrait *"A drink that requires a........Mature Pallette" (Spoken - Parrette) - After drinking Quick Revive *"This...Water, is pure Delight!" - After drinking Juggernog *"''Speed Cola speed up your life." - After drinking Speed Cola *''"I welcome the chance to shoot faster" - After drinking Double Tap Root Beer *"Look Ma! Double speed!" - After drinking Double Tap Root Beer *"I have no ammo, I have no honor"''-out of ammo *"For the Emperor"- Knifing a zombie *"No more meat for you!" - Killing a Zombie *"A true warrior, needs no weapon!" - when out of ammo *"Vengence waits for no ammunition!" -when out of ammo *''"By the might of one thousand Wombats.........YOU DIE!" - Getting multiple kills with 1 Frag Grenade * ''"May the light of one thousand suns....Purify your souls" - ''After picking up a Nuke *"You are VANQUISHED!" - Killing Multiple Zombies Quickly Appearances *Nacht der Untoten'' (Black Ops only) *''Verrückt'' (Black Ops only) *''Shi No Numa'' *''Der Riese'' *''Kino der Toten'' *''Ascension'' *''Call of the Dead'' (Voice only) *''Shangri-La'' *''Moon'' *''TranZit (Mentioned) *Origins (Young) *Der Eisendrache (Young) *Zetsubou No Shima (Young) *Gorod Krovi *Revelations Trivia *Takeo is the first one of the soldiers to start realizing Richtofen's plans, but continues to act like he is a loyal patron to him. *Takeo is a Captain, as is shown on his wrist cuff insignia. *If Tank Dempsey sees Takeo stabbing a zombie to death, he remarks, "You could have just put a smoke into his eye...", referencing to the officer on the campaign mission 'Semper Fi'. *Edward Richtofen and Takeo Masaki are the only playable Axis soldiers (in single player), not only in ''World at War, but in all of the Call of Duty series as well. *On the iPhone version of Nazi Zombies, Takeo's point color is red. *It is revealed that Takeo may be allergic to prunes, which is a main ingredient in PhD Flopper. In one of his quotes, he states that his eyes water after he drinks PhD Flopper. *Takeo's memory may be coming back because while waiting at the Pack-A-Punch Machine he says "When I get the chance, I will kill Richtofen for what he's done." This may also be happening to the other characters as well. Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:Ascension Category:Shangri-La Category:Moon Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Category:Origins Category:The Giant Category:Der Eisendrache Category:Zetsubou No Shima Category:Blood of the dead